1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for attracting insects away from and to a top point above a person's body, and more particularly, pertains to a member clipped to a person's hat and having a scented member at the other end for attracting insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem frequenting sports enthusiasts, such as golfers, fishermen, softball players, etc., has been gnats surrounding one's face during the playing of the game. Prior attempts to rid oneself of the gnats would include spraying with bug repellant, waving a hat back and forth, or lifting the hat to above one's head to attract the gnats. These prior art methods have been unacceptable in that the gnats or insects will still be attracted to one's head.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a method and apparatus for attracting insects above a person's head and away from an individual's face by means described above.